


Snow Angels

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-20
Updated: 2004-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry convinces Severus to make snow angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Snowing crazily over where I live, so I got this lil' idea to write. Thanks to Dementor Delta for betaing. Dedicated to Stefanie.

Harry plopped on the ground, and he ignored the biting coldness from the snow. He lay down on his back and started to move his arms and legs.

"Harry, do I want to know what you are doing?" Snape loomed over him with his arms folded across his chest.

With a merry laugh, Harry answered, "Making snow angels, love."

"Why are you doing such thing?"

Standing up, Harry brushed himself of the few remaining flakes and looked into his lover's eyes. "Really, Sev. You need to loosen up." With that, Harry shoved Snape over, and he laughed as a disgruntled Severus glared at him.

"Come on. Try? Please? For me?"

Severus rolled his eyes and proceeded to make a snow angel. Afterward he asked, "Satisfied now?"

"Yes." Harry lowered himself to the taller man, savouring his warmth. "You are my angel, and I feel like I am in heaven now."


End file.
